


榛果千层（十三）（完结）

by Oly_Olivia



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oly_Olivia/pseuds/Oly_Olivia
Summary: 榛果千层完结啦！开了一辆小破车！（改了N遍都不满意来着....凑合看吧，不许打我）
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Shin Donghee | Shindong
Kudos: 1





	榛果千层（十三）（完结）

**Author's Note:**

> 榛果千层完结啦！开了一辆小破车！（改了N遍都不满意来着....凑合看吧，不许打我）

那天之后，醉酒接吻的事情两个人都很有默契的没有提。生活好像跟原先没有区别，两个人仿佛在保持一种什么奇怪的平衡。李东海觉得别扭，说不出的别扭。他想打破这个该死的平衡，但他不知道该怎么做。身边唯一一个有恋爱经验的，大概就是曺圭贤了。于是周四下午李东海把曺圭贤抓来了鼠兔，名义上是说喝咖啡，实际上是打算跟曺圭贤讨论一下怎么才能有进展。  
“东海哥这么热心请我喝咖啡，肯定有事。”曺圭贤看着手机短信，撇了撇嘴。但是他也确实关心这俩人的进展。

“圭贤，你说东熙哥到底喜不喜欢我。”刚点完东西回来的曺圭贤就被东海的直线球砸蒙了。  
“我，我怎么知道东熙哥喜不喜欢你，看你的样子是挺喜欢他的。”  
“可是我不确定啊。”  
“emmmm那你说说，什么时候你觉得东熙哥会吃醋，毕竟他如果真的喜欢你，在乎你肯定就有吃醋的时候吧。”其实曺圭贤也没有思路，他的灵九倒是个小醋坛子。顺着这个想法他觉得应该能帮到他吧。  
“吃醋？”李东海戳了戳杯子里的冰块。“好像是打篮球那一次。”  
“详细说说？”曺圭贤作为隐形磕双东CP第一线以及李东海颜粉，必须要听全了才行  
“上个礼拜不是有篮球赛吗，我们训练来着。他好像因为我和我们社员用同一条毛巾，喝同一瓶水生气了。然后就给我送了水和毛巾，好像有点生气的样子。后来我自己开始带之后，他又不来了。”  
“嗯，我觉得不见得是因为水和毛巾，你们队除了你不都是alpha吗？”  
“Alpha？”李东海和社员们混的长了还真的没有注意这个问题，果然叫曺圭贤出来是正确的。  
“大概alpha比较能懂alpha在想什么吧，站在我的角度说，如果我们家灵九天天跟一群alpha混，我肯定会疯掉的，这是属于alpha的占有欲吧。东海哥你是不记得你自己是omega了吗？说起来，上个礼拜你跟篮球社那帮人喝多了，东熙哥都没有反应吗？”  
“有....有”想到那个吻，李东海的嘴角疯狂上扬，虎牙都露出来了。甚至曺圭贤都能闻到他身上散发出来的的淡奶油味信息素了。  
“呀，东海哥，你怎么了？”  
“就....咳咳，我大概明白了。我告诉你，你可不能告诉别人啊。”  
“哦哦，没问题。”曺圭贤有点激动，他要听到最新鲜的料了！  
“他啊，趁着我醉酒，吻我了。”  
“都吻你了，怎么还没表白？”曺圭贤蒙了，理论上来说，接吻不就是在一起了？  
“唉，这也是我郁闷的啊，这几天我也在想，东熙哥到底对我是什么意思啊，真的像他们说的不主动不拒绝不承认吗？”  
“哥，那是渣男.....申教授不可能是渣男的。”  
“我也觉得不可能啊，可是他吻我之后也没有什么行动。我这才找你的嘛。”  
“我觉得他需要刺激。”  
“刺激？”  
“趁着他受刺激，你追问一下，就有答案了！”曺圭贤打了个响指，不愧是我。  
“那好，就你了。”  
“莫？”曺圭贤还没来得及骄傲一下自己的点子妙，就被当成工具人了  
“你不是说要刺激一下东熙哥吗？你就是现成的alpha啊。”  
“我....”曺·百口莫辩·圭贤“我怕狗”  
“没事，周六我可以先去你家，周日，东熙哥会带狗狗去检查身体。”  
“东海哥，你是不是都计划好了.....就等着我上钩了。”  
“当然不是了，天下没有白喝的咖啡。”看着李东海纯真无害的笑容，曺圭贤第一次觉得这哥不傻，甚至，白切黑。

还没到周末，Gbbs就已经有人按耐不住了，比李东海还没有忍耐力。  
Gbbs---闲聊区

今天双东还是老夫老妻模式吗？

楼主没有什么新糖要放，想看的可以退出去了。然后我要吐槽一下这俩人！！我以为李东海跟申教授上周醉酒的之后能来个官宣，结果醉酒也没个后续了吗？这就进入停滞期了吗？！不是我说，天秤座跟天秤座搞对象这么磨叽吗？有没有天秤座出来解释一下？

1楼：我不是天秤座但是我男朋友是，真的磨叽  
2楼：楼主疑似点炮。但是天秤座主动太难了  
3楼：我是天秤座，我被楼主内涵到了  
4楼：看着身边的朋友还是挺对号入座的  
5楼：虽然但是，天秤座真的帅啊...  
6楼：不管天秤座不天秤座，电视剧不更新我着急！天天看重播急死了！

周六的时候，按计划，他只跟申东熙说是去朋友家做客。周日的时候，趁着申东熙带着狗狗去看医生，进行常规的健康检查，曺圭贤也按计划这个时候来了公寓。曺圭贤不是对狗过敏，而是小时候被咬过，留下了心理阴影。阳光正好，两个人又吃又喝又聊天简直不亦乐乎，甚至曺圭贤还带了一瓶他的红酒，他知道李东海并不怎么能喝酒但这是李东海要求加码的，上次酒精的力量效果明显，这次也一定可以。直到下午申东熙回家，听到了不熟悉的吉他声和空气里淡淡的红茶味信息素，甚至还有红酒的味道，他开始警觉了。  
“诶，曺圭贤？”  
“啊，哥，这是曺圭贤，你们篮球赛那天见过的。”李东海的脸微微泛红，他喝酒很容易上脸的。还是笑着说道  
“狗....”曺圭贤瞳孔地震，他看着笼子里的辣炒和盖饭，不自觉的吞了吞口水，自己最怕狗了。  
“啊，这是，辣炒和盖饭。”人精一样的申东熙一眼就看出曺圭贤怕狗，于是“不怀好意”的放出了两只狗狗  
“啊！那个....那个，东海哥，谢谢你的招待，我先走了！申教授再见！”也顾不上桌子上的多半瓶红酒，恭恭敬敬的跟申东熙鞠了一躬，然后拿着外套和手机就跑了，反正刺激申东熙的任务他完成了，溜了溜了，东海哥，接下来看你了。  
李东海嘀咕着，曺圭贤真的这么怕狗啊，也太怂了。大概是对酒精的不耐受，他的感官也变得迟钝了起来。后知后觉的发现，空气中已经扩散出了榛子味。  
“你不打算解释一下？”申东熙摘了墨镜，收起了笑容，撑着吧台旁边的椅子，看着沙发上的李东海。  
“解释什么...”他等的就是这个，果然申东熙吃醋了。  
“家里莫名其妙出现一个alpha，我不能问问吗？”申东熙感受到的威胁，虽然篮球社那帮alpha再怎么说也不是天天见面，可是曺圭贤直接进家门了可还行，这不是威胁到自己头上来了吗。  
“曺圭贤是我朋友啊，你又不是不认识他。”李东海嘟嘟囔囔的说到，他喝了也就两口红酒，这劲儿就上来了。  
“就你朋友？”申东熙觉得很醋。从刚才放狗狗出来的时候就开始了，他知道李东海不能喝酒，上周醉酒的样子他还记的。今天却偏偏和一个alpha喝了酒，虽然他认识曺圭贤也知道他有小男友，可alpha就是alpha，对于Omega来说就是定时炸弹。  
李东海还是有点心虚，但是他知道如果不刺激一下申东熙，打破原本的平衡，真不知道要自己还要忍耐多久才能问出来。他没试过惹怒alpha，但他现在觉得好像不太妙，不是一般的不太妙，他能感觉到那股气场从申东熙身上压迫过来，这才是真正的申东熙吗？李东海一时有点恍惚。  
“昨天你是不是也去的他家。”alpha的直觉，让申东熙联想到昨天“拜访朋友”的李东海  
“对啊。”李东海一脸无所谓的坐在沙发上，晃着腿。因为喝了点红酒，脸蛋还是红红，眼神因为酒精的作用还有点直愣愣的。怀里还抱着刚才曺圭贤弹过的吉他，有一下没一下的拨着。“你吃醋啦。”他小声嘟囔着。  
“对...”李东海反应过来的时候，申东熙已经在他面前了。他吓了一跳，拨片都失手掉进吉他里了。好近，李东海的心脏又开始砰砰的跳了，他知道这不是因为酒精。其实这个感觉他好久没有过了。申东熙的双手撑在沙发背上，把李东海圈在双臂之间，居高临下的看着他。他褐色的眸子里带着几分不明显的慌张，醉意蒙上了他的双眼，眼神也朦胧了起来，身上的淡奶油味道和红酒的味道混合在一起，逐渐被酒精染红的脸蛋刺激着申东熙的感官。而申东熙盯着这样一双眼睛又何尝不是心跳加速呢。他仿佛看到了上周醉酒的那个东海。  
“你真的...”还没等李东海说完，申东熙就吻了上去，堵住了他的话。对，他就是醋了，他还气，不只是气李东海一声不吭就去别的alpha家，没有提前通知他就往家里带其他alpha，他还气他自己，怎么就不能先迈出这一步，非要等别人刺激才行。东海的唇瓣还残留着红酒的味道，申东熙想都没想，轻易的伸出舌头顶开了李东海的牙齿，试图探索到更多残余的酒精。李东海来不及抵抗，就被申东熙霸占了唇舌。一番探索之后，他松了口。  
“唔...哥...”刚刚松口，他的脖颈都染上了红色，他抬手试图擦去唇边刚刚未能咽下去的涎液。  
“怎么...”只两个字，李东海感受到了明显的霸道和占有欲，他好像从来没有听过这样的语气，陌生吗？不...他甚至更喜欢这样的申东熙。大概是因为更加喜欢了，淡奶油味道的信息素更加肆意的释放了出来。他抬起头他看着申东熙，实际上最近他稍微留长了头发，微微带一点波浪弧度的头发从别好的耳后滑落下来，遮住了一半的脸。  
“哥，你那晚就是这样吻我的吗？”  
“比这个要轻一些。”  
“那为什么变重了呢？”他突然笑了起来“申东熙...”他头一次叫了他的全名。“你也会吃我的醋吗？”  
“我会。”申东熙的声音变低了，本就是烟嗓，发出的声音在李东海的耳朵里仿佛耳膜在砂纸上轻轻摩擦一样，勾的他心都跟着震颤。“是人就会吃醋的，尤其是有喜欢的人的时候。”  
“哥，喜欢我吗？”李东海不知道怎么调情，他不会，这是他的初恋。但是他本身这张脸大概就是天然的调情工具吧。在申东熙眼里就是这样，东海染上醉意的眼神，仿佛在无意识的放电和挑逗。他觉得李东海没有醉，眼神和醉酒那晚是不一样的。但他不管了，最好是真心的。因为他不打算等冰块融化了，他想现在就得到那冰块里的樱桃，捏碎了冰块也没有关系，只要樱桃还是完好的。  
“喜欢，喜欢的不得了。”他捏着李东海的下巴，似乎要用眼神描摹出他的眉眼轮廓。  
“可是哥为什么不说？你不说，我怎么知道呢”他感觉自己快醉了，他不拒绝申东熙对他做任何事情，但他想问清楚。  
“我不擅长表达。”  
“哥擅长，哥最擅长了，你能用镜头表达出所有最细腻的感情，可是却不能说出来吗？”他说着，眼角湿润了，落下一颗泪珠。一个个“哥”的发音仿佛敲打在他心上。他喜欢，他太喜欢李东海了，但是他害怕，他怕自己留不住这个小家伙。他曾经和崔始源说过，他已经再不是那个可以随意谈恋爱，随意讲出爱和分手的年纪了。可是李东海还是，他正年轻，正是可以和朋友一起约着玩的年纪。他没有把握自己的爱说出口的后果。他这辈子就没有这么怕过一件事，除了这个。  
申东熙侧头吻掉那颗滑落到腮边的泪珠，咸涩的味道。  
“电影的镜头可以剪辑可以表达出所有我想表达的东西，可是人生不可以，它不能重来，或者重新剪辑。一旦做错了，就没有机会了。”  
“可是我不怕。”  
“我怕...你到了我的年纪，你也会怕的。”  
“我喜欢你，从9月21日在咖啡厅见到你的时候就喜欢上你了。”李东海笑着说道，眼里却滚下了泪珠，酒精的力量在这里发挥了十足的威力。  
“9月22日在教室外面从你的手上拿回笔的一瞬间，想要牵住的你的手，那一瞬间大概就是喜欢。”  
“我也是。”申东熙顺着他的脸颊吻到他的下颌。一串吻激的李东海整个人像是被弱电流通过了一样，从尾骨到后颈都是一串酥麻。淡奶油的味道愈加肆意的在空气中蔓延，似乎在告诉申东熙他准备好了。  
“哥....”他的声音都变得比之前更软了，没有反驳的被申东熙褪下了白色T恤。“那晚你为什么没有做？”褐色眸子里原本的七分醉意都转换成了情欲。  
“我不喜欢趁人之危。”他一个横抱，把李东海抱了起来，抱到了楼上的浴室里，就像那晚一样，把他抱到洗手台上。  
“哥，喜欢在浴室里？”他看着申东熙脱掉衣服有意无意的说道  
“这里有特殊的回忆”没有准备好的润滑剂，就挤了点洗手液做润滑。褪掉他的裤子，手指沿着他的腰线滑向他的后穴，伸进未被开发过的穴道里。软肉挤压着他的手指。  
“要，轻点...”他张开双腿，环住申东熙的腰，更感觉到申东熙的下体和他的贴在一起，硬硬的，他不知道该做什么，就伸手上下撸动着那逐渐坚挺性器。  
“自己试过？”申东熙调笑着说  
“没...”本来在后穴里出入的手指就够他刺激了，这样敏感的话，让他的阴茎也开逐渐挺起。待他的后穴已经被体液润滑完全的时候，李东海稍稍后仰，让申东熙把下体对准那入口。  
“进来吧..”东海轻声给了许可，他已经感觉到自己的淡奶油味快要铺满整间公寓了。初经人事，穴道被肿胀的阴茎塞的满满的。让他叫都叫不出声。  
“疼？”申东熙伸手捋过他沾着汗液的头发。  
“嗯。”他也被东海的穴口咬得紧，毕竟是第一次，只是慢慢移动，申东熙很有耐心，他也怕东海会太疼失去原本的快感。一边低头吻着他的脖颈，他的胸口安抚他，用榛子味道的信息素慢慢包围住他。  
“不要紧张，我不会弄疼你的。”申东熙浅浅地推进又推出，几个来回之后，他能感觉到穴道中分泌出了更多体液润滑就加快了推进的速度，  
“哥....”快感改过初始的疼痛，身下淫靡的水声在浴室这个密闭又安静的空间显得格外清晰。他几乎不敢侧过头去，旁边就是镜子，他会看到自己的样子。  
“东海觉得舒服吗？”申东熙故意让交合的速度时快时慢，勾的东海的全部精神都在身下的抽插上，根本说不出话来，他只想让申东熙一次性把他送上高潮。  
“哥...快...”他的手臂，几乎没有力气撑住身子，只是靠着身后的镜子，言语的挑逗似乎更能刺激他，他感觉到自己快要到了。  
“乖。”他知道不能由着情欲射在里面，在李东海先到高潮之后就退了出来，尽数发泄在了他的小腹上。  
李东海没什么力气多说了，只是性器没有得到安慰还有点肿胀，没有发泄出来。  
“哥...难受...”他想去碰却被申东熙拿开了。很快一股湿润代替双手包裹住了他的性器。他有些惊讶，哥真的会..口交吗。李东海是无法掌控申东熙的，他只能张开腿，由着申东熙用嘴给自己送上高潮，不过申东熙也是第一次给他做口交，没有把握住节奏，射了一大半在嘴里。  
“哥，对不起...”他不知道该怎么做，这种东西他真的没法控制。  
“没事。”申东熙倒是没有介意。只是吐到了旁边的垃圾桶里。  
“东海，我很喜欢你，很爱你，可是大概我真的不会表达。自从上一任女朋友之后，我对爱情胆小了很多，钟云哥说我没走出阴影，我还不信。大概这也是真的吧。”东海靠在申东熙的肩膀上，伸出手和比他大一圈的手十指相握。  
“哥，现在说出来就不晚...”他有点困了，本来就喝了点酒，虽然只做了一轮，可他还是觉得精疲力尽。  
“东海困了？”  
“嗯，我喝酒就会困。”  
“那就先睡吧。”用湿巾稍微擦拭了李东海的身体，就把他抱回了床上，东海扣着申东熙的手睡了，很安稳的睡了。

自那一天开始，两个人的氛围就不一样了，不只是因为上了床的原因。而是是两个人终于表白也确定了关系。第二天早上，李东海出门之前从抽屉里拿出了一对手链。  
“这个是上周我去买文具时候看到的。我当时就想什么时候能和哥一起戴上这对手链呢。”他递给申东熙一个。黑色的线编织的手环，中间有一个金属的牌子。上面刻着一个射中的爱心。而李东海那一个上面是弓箭，箭正是射中爱心的那一个。  
“幼稚。”申东熙一边吐槽一边宠溺的带上了  
“哼。”李东海撅着嘴唇，对他的吐槽表示不满。  
看着李东海粉嫩的嘴唇微微翘起的样子，申东熙忍不住吻了下去。  
“大早上哥就忍不住了？”  
“才没有。”  
“哥就是口是心非！”

Gbbs---闲聊区  
[热]双东大结局？！  
各位姐妹，等了快一个学期，终于要大结局了！！情侣手链，还用锤吗？锤死我算了！  
[李东海手上的手链图][申东熙手上的手链图]

1楼：姐妹的糖来的太晚了，隔壁Kiss都有了  
2楼：各位是不是都忘了，申教授也是天才导演啊，这事儿是要上热搜的吧  
3楼：卧槽，我都快忘了，申教授是多牛逼的人了...  
4楼：而且他俩差好多岁年龄差吧？  
5楼：不管年龄差了，我追的电视剧HE我就满足了

看着Gbbs的消息，曺圭贤深深的吐出一口气，总算行了。所以，自己什么时候才能和灵九住在一起啊。他切换了手机界面，发出一条信息。  
“灵九～你考研来Q大吧，这样我们就能住一起了，你知道吗？我现在超级酸...”


End file.
